


Wildest Dreams

by Nerdyfangirl74656



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdyfangirl74656/pseuds/Nerdyfangirl74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching Voyager, my daughter was playing Taylor Swift, and the two melded together. Now, every time I hear "Wildest Dreams" I think of Janeway and Chakotay. It is the 20th anniversary of Resolutions, so I'm taking a deep breath and publishing my first ever fanfic in honour of that pivotal J/C episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager is owned by CBS/Paramount. 

Get a hold of yourself Janeway. You’re a grown woman and a Starfleet captain to boot. You were sent here to capture Chakotay, not to fall in…. no. That’s ridiculous. You hardly know the man. Besides, he’s your First Officer now. Starfleet’s standards have to be maintained.

“I think we need to define some parameters”, I said. Who was I kidding? Not Chakotay, that’s for sure. “I think we need to define some parameters”, was also my last rational thought. How could I deny us what we have both wanted for so long after his beautiful angry warrior story? Now, here I am, in my bed, wrapped in Chakotay’s arms. His warmth is calming, reassuring. I could stay like this forever.

Voyager is here, and there is so much I want to say to you before we leave this planet. This place called New Earth, where we became so much more than captain and commander. But I can’t get the words out. All I can do is stare into your intense brown eyes and hope you can see into my soul, into my heart, and see the depth of my feelings for you.

I can’t look at you. As I bark out orders and redefine the parameters of our working relationship, I cannot bring myself to look in your direction. I'm afraid if I do, I’ll see the pain that I feel mirrored in your eyes. That I’ll see the memories of our love making there, and I’ll break down in front of the crew. We need to forget what happened and move on.

Please, don’t forget…her. Don’t forget Kathryn. She is waiting for you. In your wildest dreams.


End file.
